Resident Evil 2
Resident Evil 2 – gra video z gatunku survival horror, która jest kontynuacją przeboju wydanego wcześniej na konsolę PlayStation. Za sequel również odpowiada japońskie studio Capcom, które wydało grę na kilka platform: PlayStation, Game.com, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, GameCube, a także komputery osobiste. W 2019 powstal remake na Playstation 4, Xbox'a One i na PC Fabuła Akcja gry toczy się dwa miesiące po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części Resident Evil, w północno-zachodniej amerykańskiej społeczności Raccoon City. Niemal wszyscy jego obywatele zostali przekształceni w zombie w wyniku epidemii wirusa t-Virus, nowego rodzaju broni biologicznej, potajemnie opracowanego przez firmę farmaceutyczną Umbrella. Dwoma bohaterami gry są Leon S. Kennedy, młody oficer policji odbywający swój pierwszy dzień w pracy oraz Claire Redfield, studentka szukająca swojego brata Chrisa. Po przybyciu do miasta, Leon i Claire trafiają do Departamentu Policji w Raccoon, szukając ochrony przed zmutowaną ludnością. Tam dowiadują się, że większość policjantów została zabita, a Chris wyjechał z miasta w celu zbadania siedziby Umbrella w Europie. Obaj bohaterowie rozeszli się, by szukać innych ocalałych i uciec z miasta. Szukając drogi ewakuacyjnej, Claire spotyka dziewczynkę o imieniu Sherry, która ucieka przed potworem, zaś Leon spotyka Adę Wong, która twierdzi, że szuka swojego chłopaka Johna, badacza Umbrella. Okazało się, że szef policji w Raccoon City, Brian Irons, został przekupiony przez Umbrella, aby ukryć dowody eksperymentów firmy na obrzeżach miasta. Zataił także rozwój nowego wirusa G. Irons, później próbował zabić Claire, ale został zabity przez mutanta wirusa G w departamencie policji. Wtedy Claire i Sherry uciekły przez kanały i zostały rozdzielone. Po rozstaniu z Leonem Ada podążała za Sherry i podniosła złoty wisiorek, który dziewczyna zgubiła podczas ucieczki. Dalej w kanalizacji, Ada niechętnie współpracuje z Leonem, po tym, jak nalegał na to, aby ją ochraniać. Oboje spotkali kobietę w średnim wieku, która zaczęła strzelać do Ady, ale Leon przyjął za nią kulę. Ada zignorowała nieprzytomnego Leona i podążyła za kobietą, która przedstawiła się jako matka Sherry, Annette i żona Williama Birkina, uczonego w Umbrella, który stworzył wirus G. Starając się chronić jego życie przed specjalnymi agentami przysłanymi przez siedzibę Umbrella, wstrzyknął sobie wirus, który przekształcił go w zmutowaną istotę, która obecnie ściga Sherry. Annette rozpoznała wisiorek córki i próbowała go zabrać od Ady. Nawiązała się walka, podczas której Annette została zrzucona przez poręcz. Ada dowiaduje się, że złoty medalion zawiera próbkę wirusa G, ale później mając wyrzuty sumienia- wraca do Leon, by zająć się jego raną postrzałową. W międzyczasie Claire razem z Sherry i odkryły, że zmutowany Birkin wszczepił swojej córce embrion, aby uzyskać potomstwo. Leon, Ada, Claire i Sherry przechodzą przez opuszczoną fabrykę, która jest połączona z tajnym podziemnym obiektem badawczym Umbrella. Atak Birkina pozostawia Adę ciężko ranną, a Leon eksploruje laboratorium, aby znaleźć coś do leczenia ran. Został zatrzymany przez Annette, który tłumaczy mu, że relacje Ady z Johnem są tylko sposobem na uzyskanie informacji o Umbrella: Ada zaś jest szpiegiem wysłanym do kradzieży wirusa G dla nieznanej organizacji. W momencie kiedy Annette próbuje zastrzelić Leona, pojawia się T-103 i zmuszona jest się wycofać. Ada powraca, aby ocalić Leon'a i pokonać Tyranta, pozornie kosztem własnego życia. Wyznaje Leonowi miłość, który opuszcza nieruchome ciało. Tymczasem Annette próbuje uciec z inną próbką wirusa G, ale zostaje śmiertelnie ranna przez jej zmutowanego męża. Jednak zanim umrze, mówi Claire, jak stworzyć szczepionkę, która powstrzyma mutacje wywołane przez embrion w Sherry. Po przygotowaniu lekarstwa, Leon i Claire połączyli siły i wstrzyknęli Sherry szczepionkę, która ratuje jej życie. Birkin - teraz zmutowany w kupę mięśni i zębów - podąża za nimi, ale zostaje zniszczony, gdy system samodestrukcji powoduje, że pociąg eksploduje. Po wyjściu z miasta z Sherry, Leon zamierza zdjąć Umbrella, a Claire nadal zamierza odszukać swojego brata. Ada wydaje się przeżyła i pozbyła się wirusa G w wisiorku. Mini-gra "The TofuSurvivor" przedstawia udaną misję wyszukiwania wirusa G HUNK, jednego ze specjalnych agentów wysłanych przez Umbrella. "Tofu Survivor" i "Extreme Battle" to osobne misje niezwiązane z fabułą gry Rozgrywka W "Resident Evil 2" zastosowano tę samą grafikę oraz sposób ustawienia kamer, jakie były wykorzystane w oryginale. Każda z dwóch postaci ma osiem slotów w ekwipunku, który w trakcie rozgrywki może powiększyć do dziesięciu. W przeciwieństwie do części pierwszej, w drugiej wybór postaci nie zależy od poziomu trudności - każdy scenariusz znajduje się na osobnej płycie (w przypadku Nintendo 64 - na osobnych kartridżach) i przed włączeniem gry jest wybór poziomu trudności. Dodatkowo każda postać ma dwa różniące się nieznacznie od siebie scenariusze, ten pierwszy zatytułowany "A", a drugi "B" (dostępny po jednorazowym przejściu gry). Jako bonus, dodano dodatkowe bronie i kostiumy dla bohaterów, tak samo jak w pierwowzorze. Postacie Leon S. Kennedy - jeden z protagonistów gry. Leon jest początkującym policjantem, który pierwszy dzień służby odbył przybywając do Raccoon City i przeciwstawiając się hordzie zombie. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Claire, z którą chce odnaleźć w mieście jak najwięcej ocalonych ludzi. Claire Redfield - jedna z protagonistek gry. Claire jest młodszą siostrą Chrisa Redfielda - bohatera części pierwszej - która przyjeżdża do Raccoon City by go odnaleźć. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Leonem i razem z nim współpracuje. Ada Wong - występuje tylko w scenariuszu Leona, jest także tam postacią grywalną. Ada przyjechała do Raccoon City by odnaleźć swojego chłopaka Johna, po którym słuch zaginął. Sherry Birkin - dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, która głównie występuje w scenariuszu Claire i dodatkowo w zakończeniu obydwu protagonistów. Została wysłana na Komisariat Policji przez matkę, która uznała że tam córka będzie bezpieczniejsza. Przez pewien czas nie ufa Claire i ucieka przed nią. Jest także postacią grywalną. Dr. Annette Birkin - drugoplanowa bohaterka obydwu scenariuszy. Annette pracuje jako naukowiec dla Korporacji Umbrella, kilka razy bezskutecznie próbowała zastrzelić bohaterów. Jej mąż jest twórcą groźnego wirusa zamieniającego ludzi w zombie. William Birkin - drugoplanowy bohater obydwu scenariuszy. Jest twórcą groźnego wirusa zamieniającego ludzi w zombie i on głównie jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkie wydarzenia w mieście. Konkurencyjna instytucja badawcza próbowała go zabić, by siłą zdobyć Wirusa-G. Ben Bertolucci - drugoplanowa postać scenariusza Leona. Ada i Leon spotykają Bena w więzieniu. Sam zamknął się w celi w obawie przed zombie, i pomimo iż zaprzyjaźnia się z bohaterami, nie chce opuścić swojego azylu. Brian Irons - szef policji w Raccoon City, występuje tylko w scenariuszu Claire. Bohaterka spotyka go w jego gabinecie, w którym siedział nad zwłokami martwej córki prezydenta, która stała się zombie. Z czasem wychodzą na jaw jego powiązania z Korporacją Umbrella. Marvin Branagh - epizodyczna postać obydwu scenariuszy. Czarnoskóry funkcjonariusz Branagh jest pierwszą osobą, jaką bohaterowie spotykają na komisariacie Policji. Został śmiertelnie zaatakowany przez zombie, lecz zdąża pomóc bohaterom dając im kartę do otwarcia głównych drzwi na komisariacie. Robert Kendo - epizodyczna postać obydwu scenariuszy. Kendo jest pierwszą osobą spotkaną przez bohaterów po ich rozdzieleniu. Jego postać pojawia się w sklepie z bronią, gdzie próbował zastrzelić bohaterów, lecz chwile potem postanawia im pomóc w walce z zombie. Niestety, zostaje przez nich zjedzony. Wersje Wersje regionalne-Wersje gry wydane w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Europie są takie same - obydwie niczym się od siebie nie różnią. Spore zmiany ma jednak wersja gry wydana w Japonii - oprócz wydania jej pod tytułem Biohazard 2, w grze obniżono znacznie poziom trudności, ułatwiając pewne aspekty rozgrywki (min. zmiany w inwentarzu i zastosowanie auto aiming (auto-celowania)). DualShock Version-Wersja ta ukazała się kilka miesięcy po oryginalnej grze. Zawierała ona możliwość obsługi analogów, oraz dodatkowo wibracje w padzie. Głównym dodatkiem była jednak mini-gra, zatytułowana Extreme Battle. Nintendo 64-Wersja gry na Nintendo 64 ukazała się w 1999 roku. Na potrzeby kompresji gry, zastosowano największy cart w historii konsoli, który ma 512 kilobitów. "Resident Evil 2" na PlayStation ukazał się na dwóch płytach CD, a zwykły kartridż nie ma nawet połowy tej objętości, co znacznie odbiło się na grafice i muzyce, w tym również zostały poucinane filmy. Capcom postanowił zrekompensować ten fakt, i w wersji na Nintendo wiele trybów jest dostępnych od razu (w oryginalnych wersjach są one do odblokowania), lecz niektóre dodatki są dostępne tylko na wersje PlayStation i PC, ponieważ nie zmieściły się na kartridż Nintendo. Game.com-Wersja gry na Game.com znacząco różni się od pozostałych wersji, głównie dlatego że nie jest rozwinięta fabularnie jak na oryginalnych konsolach. Cała gra (będąca w trybie monochromatycznym) polega na walczeniu z przeciwnikami i przechodzeniu od levelu do levelu. Została wydana tylko w Japonii i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Przeciwnicy Zombie: zagrożenie- 30-70%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus, Atak- Wolny Standardowy przeciwnik gry spotykany w każdej możliwej lokacji, może mieć różny ubiór lub w ogóle go nie mieć. Sposób walki: Na pojedyńcze zombie wystarczy pistolet (3-10 strzałów), natomiast na grupkę lub nawet hordę lepsze będą Shotgun (1-2 strzały), Kusza (1-3 strzały) i Granatnik (1-3 strzały w zależności od amunicji). Cerberus: zagrożenie- 50-80%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus, Atak- Szybki Po raz pierwszy spotykamy go w podziemiach posterunku policji, szybkie lecz zadają małe obrażenia. Sposób walki: Tak samo jak w wypadku zombie, tu trzeba mieć jednak trochę lepszy refleks. Kruki: zagrożenie- 5-15%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus, Atak- Szybki Spotykamy je dopiero na posterunku w korytarzu łączącym przepompownię z gabinetem Ironsa, zadawane obrażenia są znikome jednak te ptaki są upierdliwe Sposób walki: Wystarczy jeden strzał z pistoletu by je zabić Licker: zagrożenie- 50-70%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus, Atak- Szybki Nieudany Tyrant, potrafi daleko skakać i łazić po ścianach, za broń służą mu pazury oraz język którym może atakować na odległość. Sposób walki: Najlepsza broń to Shotgun (2-3 strzały) i Granatnik (1 strzał- żółte pociski, pozostałe 2-3 strzały) Giant Spider- zagrożenie- 60%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus, Atak- Szybki Spotykamy je tylko w kanałach i to raptem 2 razy, są dość niebezpieczne bo poza standardowym atakiem mogą otruć gracza, wtedy przydaje się niebieskie zioło które odtruwa. Sposób walki: Najlepiej atakować Shotgunem (3-4 strzały) i Granatnikiem (1-3 strzały w zależności od amunicji) Plant 42- zagrożenie- 45-60%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus, Atak- wolny Ataki ma podobne do pająka lecz jest dużo wolniejsza. Sposób walki: W wypadku Leona najlepszy jest miotacz ognia, u Claire granatnik na czerwone pociski (1 strzał) Plant 43- zagrożenie- 50-65%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus+gaz B.O.W, Atak- Wolny Zmutowana forma Plant 42 która wchłonęła gaz niszczący B.O.W i uodporniła się na niego, tak saamo walczy lecz jest nieco wytrzymalsza. Sposób walki: Tak samo jak z Plant 42 Evolved Licker- zagrożenie- 50-80%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus, Atak- Szybki Wzmocniona wersja Lickera, jest wytrzymalsza a ponadto ma zieloną skórę. Sposób walki: Najlepszy będzie wzmocniony Shotgun (2-3 strzały) i Granatnik (2 strzały- żółte pociski, pozostałe 2-4 strzały) Boss: - T-00 (T-103 Model): zagrożenie- 60-90%, Typ zarazy- T-Virus, Atak- Wolny/Szybki Spotykamy go tylko w scenariuszach typu B, w pierwszej formie jest dwumetrowy i łysy człowiek o masywnej budowie i ubrany w skafander, w finałowej walce jednak przechodzi rozległą mutację- rośnie do trzech metrów, ma masywny pancerz na ciele oraz wielkie pazury. Sposób walki: W pierwszej formie potrzeba 4-6 strzałów z Magnum lub 3-6 strzałów z Granatnika (w zależności od amunicji), w walce finałowej natomiast zabić go można tylko z wyrzutni rakiet. - G-Embryo: zagrożenie- 80%, Typ zarazy- G-Virus, Atak- Wolny Niewyewoluowany embrion G-Wirusa utworzony w ciele Briana Ironsa, jest potężnym i masywnym monstrum z pazurami, tworzy nowe pasożyty które mogą zadać dodatkowe obrażenia. Sposób walki: Potrzeba do walki Magnum (8-10 strzałów) lub Granatnika (7-12 strzałów), jeśli chodzi o pasożyty to wystarczy jeden strzał z pistoletu. '- G-Aligator': zagrożenie- 85%, Typ Zarazy- G-Virus, Atak- Wolny/Szybki Zmutowany olbrzymi aligator, jest w stanie zabić nas jednym kłapnięciem szczęki. Sposób walki: Jedyny sposób na niego to użycie butli z gazem którą on natychmiast zaatakuje, wtedy wystarczy jeden strzał z pistoletu by butla eksplodowała zabijając potwora. '- "G-1"': zagrożenie- 60%, Typ zarazy- G-Virus, Atak- Wolny Pierwsza zmutowana forma Williama Birkina, spotkać ją można przy wejściu do kanałów, jest to wyrażnie rozrośnięty człowiek z masywną, fioletową ręką na której można zobaczyć czerwone oko (xD), uzbrojony jest w dużą stalową rurę, jego dwa ciosy są w stanie zabić. Sposób walki: Potrzeba 6-8 strzałów z Magnum lub 7-10 strzałów z Granatnika, po przegranej walce Birkin spadnie do kanałów. - "G-2": zagrożenie- 75%, Typ zarazy- G-Virus, Atak- Średni Druga zmutowana forma Williama Birkina, atakuje nas w windzie towarowej, głowa mutuje zmieniając wygląd i tworzy jeszcze grubsza warstwa skóry, ponadto na prawej ręce tworzą się pazury metrowej długości służące jako broń. Sposób walki: trzeba uskakiwać przed ciosami ponieważ Birkin ma długie pazury, najlepiej atakować za pomocą Magnum (9-14 strzałów) lub Granatnika (8-12 strzałów- czerwone pociski) - "G-3": zagrożenie- 80%, Typ Zarazy- G-Virus, Atak- Średni/Szybki Trzecia zmutowana forma Williama Birkina, Birkin rośnie do trzech metrów, tworzą sie dwie dodatkowe ręce uzbrojone w pazury, tworzy sie otoczone grubą warstwą chityny serce, może skakać na duże odległości. Sposób walki: Tak samo jak w wypadku drugiej formy tylko więcej uników - "G-4": zagrożenie- 85%, Typ Zarazy- G-Virus, Atak- Szybki Czwarta zmutowana forma Williama Birkina, szczęka potwora łączy się z chityną tworząc potężne uzębienie większe od człowieka, Birkin spada na cztery łapy i uzyskuje zdolność szybkiego biegu oraz skakania. Sposób walki: Trzeba stosować masę uników i biegania, najlepiej atakować za pomocą Magnum (11-14 strzałów) lub Granatnika (10-16 strzałów) - "G-5": zagrożenie- 90%, Typ Zarazy- G-Virus, Atak- Szybki Ostatnia zmutowana forma Williama Birkina, atakuje on pociąg przeobrażając się w potężne masę z olbrzymią szczęką i mackami, na pokonanie go mamy tylko 2 minuty. Sposób Walki: Jeśli ma się szczęście to możemy użyć wyrzutni rakiet a potem atakować ze wszystkiego co mamy. Kategoria:Główne gry z serii Kategoria:Resident Evil 2 de:Resident Evil 2 en:Resident Evil 2 es:Resident Evil 2 fr:Resident Evil 2 hu:Resident evil 2 it:Resident Evil 2 ja:バイオハザード2 ka:Resident Evil 2 mn:Resident Evil 2 pt-br:Resident Evil 2 ru:Resident Evil 2 zh:惡靈古堡2